


Secrets of a Good Girl 1: Stealing Daddy

by LateStageInfernalism



Series: Secrets of a Good Girl [1]
Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Cheating, Diary/Journal, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Writing on the Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism
Series: Secrets of a Good Girl [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062491
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts





	Secrets of a Good Girl 1: Stealing Daddy

[F4M] Secrets of a Good Girl 1: Stealing Daddy [Incest] [Narrative] [Cheating] on a [Bad Mom] [Father/Daughter] [Diary Entries] [Body Writing] [Fingering] [Car BJ] [Groping] [No one has to know] [Fuck Me Where You Made Me] [L-Bombs] [Creampie] [4000+ words]

Please feel free to adapt, redact, modify or interpret my scripts any way you choose. I consider myself your collaborator and I am grateful for your efforts.

This is a fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.

Emphasis noted by *asterisks* / (notes like emotion or speech) / [Sound FX or Other Noises. Optional]

I’d like to deeply thank littlemistressboots and Irishpanda for their truly excellent improvements to both my lines and tags, as well as hannahslamma, stray, vpraek, and chiben for all the feedback and revision assistance that they provided. 

Notes:   
-If this gets filled even once then there will be two other parts. :)

-This is pretty long for a “script” so feel free to break it up if you need to.

-Things that I encourage people to change depending on their own preferences:  
Pet names - I used “Princess” but if you prefer “Kitten” or a different name, then please use that.  
Body descriptions - I describe her feeling that her thighs are too “big”. While this is fairly generic, please change this if you would like, or any other references to personalize them to your own image of the character.

Things are tricky at home right now. I wouldn’t say they’re bad, not really. In fact, I think that they’re getting a lot better. 

I’ve been a good girl all my life, and its brought me nothing but frustration and pain. I’m so fucking sick of it. So, starting today, I’m not going to do that any more. 

I’ve even bought a new diary, just for recording what I’m going to get up to. I’ll still write in the other one from time to time, but just enough so when mom inevitably snoops she’ll only see the blandest details of my life. She thinks she’s so fucking smart with her little invasions of my privacy. And it’s not just me she’s like this with. She nags daddy until he leaves the room for some privacy. She always judges Ben, my older brother, for his ‘life decisions’. And it seems like Tommy, my younger brother, can never do anything right at all in her eyes.

I have no idea how mom ended up with someone like daddy. She’s beautiful I guess, but her personality is so abrasive, and he’s so…so [hnng noise]. He’s handsome, smooth, and confident, and he never has an unkind word for anyone. I guess I might have a *teeny* crush on him. [giggles]

Whatever. I’ll show mom. I’m going to start by changing small things. The clothes I wear. The way I walk. The men I flirt with. By the time I’m done with college and ready to move out, I’ll be truly free, inside and out.

* * *

I wasn’t sure what to start with, so today I wear a much shorter skirt than usual. I feel super vulnerable and a little bit childish but mom’s judgmental looks make it all worthwhile. To be honest I just wanted a few people to notice me at college. I don’t even care who. Fellow students, professors, whoever. I’m just a lame-ass freshman girl who always wears baggy clothes and who has to live at home to save money. So, today, I decided to show some more skin. I still wear a hoodie, though, because I like them and I’m not really confident enough to show off my tits yet.

What I don’t expect is who actually notices me. Daddy drives me to class, which is nice of him. He always does when he can. Sometimes he picks me up at the end of my day, too, but mostly I just take the bus, despite it being slower and not as safe. Mom offers sometimes, too, but mostly so she can pick at ever little detail of my life, so I’d rather risk public transport.

Usually, daddy asks about my plans for the day. Today he is oddly silent. I catch him looking at my legs. My thighs, specifically. I always thought they were too…too big to be what mature men wanted. I guess I’m wrong. He has to adjust his pants twice before he drops me off. I know I’m supposed to be disgusted, but I’m flattered instead. And I’m far more turned on than I would ever have expected.

* * *

I didn’t get as many looks as I wanted at school, but daddy comes by to pick me up after school as well. I decide to be just a little bit naughty and give him a show. I pull the hem of my skirt up until you can just see the bottom of my little red panties. I know he sees them when he glances over at me because the car swerves slightly. [giggle]  
When we get home, he doesn’t get out right away. I can tell that he has something to say so I just wait.

“Princess,” he says, using a name that I haven’t heard from him in ages. “When you dress like that, it gives men ideas. I’m not saying that those ideas are your fault, because they aren’t. If you want to flash your panties to a guy, I won’t stop you. Just make sure that he’s the right guy.”

I am completely stunned. I thought I was being all sly but he sees right through me, sees what I am trying to do. I feel like a clumsy child, but somehow, I salvage it, sort of.

“What if the right guy is you, daddy?” I say, trying to keep my voice steady. Somehow I sound both innocent and seductive. I have no idea how I pull that off. He turns and looks at me, and I’ve never seen that kind of fire in his eyes. I realize with a mix of fear and arousal that I brought that out of him. I made my daddy…want me.

“Well…I’m flattered, but you must know that this isn’t right,” he says, and then he gets out, adjusting his pants before entering the house. 

I should be a bit ashamed. Or depressed even. After all, he did kind of shut me down.

But I saw how flustered he was. Maybe he’s trying to do ‘the right thing’ by pretending that he didn’t want me, but we both know that he does.

Princess. I forgot how much I loved it when he called me that. I want him to whisper it in my ear as he’s climbing on top of me.

I wonder what it would take to get him to make my fantasies reality.

Oh my god, where did this little slut inside of me come from? I guess I shouldn’t complain. I kind of like her. [giggles]

* * *

Tonight went well. Mom is still angry with me but I’m pretending not to notice. [giggles]

Every week we have a movie night. I used to kind of hate it but now I like it. I get to see my brothers (who have their own lives), mom (ugh) and daddy (who usually has to work after he gets home). For a few hours, we eat, laugh, and for the most part, we get along. Then we watch a boring movie that’s “appropriate for the whole family”. 

Tonight I will make things a little less family-friendly.

I make dinner with mom. She casts out her petty judgements about my clothes and the way I do things. I let them slide. I’m the good little daughter in every way. I serve the food to everyone. When I’m placing daddy’s plate, I make sure to bend way over in front of him. I pretend not to notice how his eyes go straight down my shirt. I make a show of bumping his water glass and then spend some time cleaning it up, staying in that position. Then I sit at the table and give him a knowing smile. He can’t help but return it.

After dinner mom picks the movie because of course she does. We’re watching an older movie that I guess has good acting but boy is it ever racist. I decide to ramp things up as a form of protest. I go upstairs and change into a little baby tee-shirt and some short-shorts. To be honest, they really aren’t even that bad. I sleep in them all the time. I’d just never have enough confidence to go outside like this. I wait another few minutes upstairs, knowing that the couch will fill up.   
I get downstairs and see that my theory was right. Mom and daddy are at opposite ends of the couch, and Tommy is sitting between them. Ben is sitting on the recliner. I smile, but keep it inside. The movie is playing, all pastel and bright painted backdrops. The boys look bored and the parents look interested but no one is paying any attention to me. Perfect  
I sway over and slide into daddy’s lap as smooth as sweet-cream. I don’t care that mom glares daggers at me. I’m just being daddy’s sweet little princess. I feel his breath catch as I roll my hips back just enough to grind his cock into hardness. He ignores mom too, and puts his arm around my hips…in a fatherly way.

Gratifyingly, I catch Ben looking at my legs with interest even as I’m teasing daddy. That feels good, but in a different way. I make a note to explore that later.

I shift and move and jiggle as the movie goes on. I grab his hand and move it up onto my thighs. I half expect him to jerk away or be angry that I’m doing this right in front of mom, but she’s absorbed in the trials of some useless bougie brat. Daddy lets his hand wander like I want him to. He rubs and *squeezes* me so perfectly that I moan, just a little bit. Tommy might notice, but he doesn’t react. 

Daddy works me up and I work him up. By the end I’m moving pretty quickly, and he’s breathing hard. I know he wants to buck his hips. I think that if I was naked he’d have fucked me right there in front of the whole family. [laughs]

But alas such things are not meant to be. The movie ends, I jump up and leave the room quickly after saying good night. I know daddy can’t risk following me without revealing the huge fucking hard-on he has. 

I’m *such* a bad girl. [giggles]

* * *

I wake up in the middle of the night. I just know that I’m being watched. Daddy is there, standing in the doorway. He walks inside and sits on the side of my bed, running his fingers gently through my hair before running his hand down the side of my face. Both of which are pretty normal.

Then he takes his index finger and runs it slowly over my lips. He’s never done that before and it’s so erotic. Even more so than having his hands on my legs or grinding up against him. I take his finger into my mouth and suck on it. I’ve never sucked a guy off in my fucking life but I just know what my daddy wants to see and feel and I give it to him.

“Sleep tight,” he says, before kissing my forehead and leaving my room. Suddenly I’m the flustered one. I get myself off that night thinking about what my daddy’s cock tastes like.

* * *

I have to write this down right now. It just happened and I keep running the memory over and over again in my head. It was a boring day otherwise and even if it wasn’t I’d still skip it.

Daddy approaches me as I’m at the counter, trying to focus on chopping vegetables. Mom has just left to ride Tommy about something she thinks he did wrong. Daddy puts a hand on either side of me and leans against me so I cannot escape. I feel his hard cock pressing into my back, and I imagine how long and thick it must be. I want to feel it in my hand, or better yet, farther down, pushing into my ass. Then I feel his hand travel up the outside of my shirt. I put the knife down just in time. I’m breathing hard as his hand grasps my breast firmly, almost painfully. Perfectly.

“No one ever has to know,” he whispers into my ear, so only I can hear. Then his hand is gone, the presence of his body pressing against mine is gone. My legs are shaking so badly that I have to put both hands on the counter and just breathe deeply for a few minutes. By the time I feel steady enough to pick up the knife and start again, mom is back in the room.

“Why aren’t you done with those vegetables yet?” She says. I force down my irritation, both with her and with him for working me up so much. 

“I got distracted for a moment,” I say, as sweetly as possible under the circumstances. “I’ll be done soon.”

Mom mumbles something under her breath, and that’s what finally truly breaks me. 

I am so sick of her bullshit. I’ve been bullied by her my whole life. I deserve better. I deserve all the things she has and more. So I’m going to steal them, starting with her husband.

I make it through dinner, barely. I’m rude as fuck to my brothers, but not on purpose. I just can’t focus enough to keep up my end of the conversation. Daddy notices and he winks at me. I feel my face heating up.

I need to stop now. I’m so fucking turned on that its like my whole body is electrified. I’m going to need to have a few orgasms tonight if I’m going to get any sleep at all.

I’m going to need to get revenge on daddy tomorrow. But I think he’ll like it. [giggles]

* * *

I get up early, long before school. I’m tired, but I have things to do. I shower and shave very carefully. I get out of the shower and clean the mirror, looking at myself. I think about the possibility of daddy seeing me like this, glowing and fresh, and I suddenly *ache* for him, from deep inside. I can’t think about much else as I do the rest of my preparations. Make-up, scent, and then right before I put on my bra and panties, I add the last, special touches. I’m glad I have such a steady hand. Teachers always say I have very clear handwriting. [laughs]

I eat breakfast. I’m a good little girl. I agree with mom about everything, no matter how insipid. I behave like a submissive little daughter. I take my brothers’ and daddy’s plates before mom gets a chance. She’s so gratified that I’m being her little servant, but she doesn’t realize that its just a tiny step in taking her place. 

Daddy drives me to school. I wait till we stop at a light before putting my hand on his leg. 

“I have something I want to show you, daddy,” I say, my voice suddenly soft and weak. I feel afraid that he’s going to see through me again. He looks at me, sees my sweet, submissive smile, and says: “What, princess?”

I wore this blouse especially for this reason. Its white, proper, and comfortable. It doesn’t show a lot but it does have one important feature: it’s got snaps instead of buttons down the front. I pull it open, forcing myself to do it slow, controlled, keeping daddy’s interest. Each button reveals more of my chest…then my tits. I’m wearing a bra but its just a skimpy lacy little thing. Daddy can surely see my darker nipples hardening under it. He can most definitely see the glittery writing that I’ve written on my chest, the marker specially chosen to contrast with my skin. It was tough writing in the mirror, but like I said, I have a steady hand. Daddy reads it out loud. I don’t think he can stop himself.  
“Daddy’s Little Fuck Doll.” He looks into my eyes but they’re filled with innocent adulation. Well, maybe not that innocent.

“You touched them last night, daddy. Don’t you like them this morning?”

He reaches over and manhandles me again. I moan so loud and low, but its not a performance. Its the real me coming out. He tweaks my nipple a little bit hard and I squeal. Then I blush and we both laugh. Then I get serious again.

“Pull over, daddy. Pull over and let me show you how much I love you.”

The light turns green and he drives only until he can find a quiet place. He chooses the parking lot of a public park, empty right now. As soon as stops I’m on him like a cat in heat. I unzip him, all shyness washed away by how turned on I am. He’s hard and it makes it trickier to pull his cock out. I worry about being too hard on it, but in my defense I’ve never held a cock before and there’s just so much of daddy to hold. [giggle]

I know we don’t have a lot of time so I look him in the eyes and then lean over and take just the tip of his cock in my mouth. How can I even describe the sensation. The taste. For a minute I sit there and swirl my tongue around him. I’m not even trying to pleasure him. This is all for me. He groans and I feel his hand in my hair at the back of my head. He grips it firmly and now it’s my turn to moan. 

Daddy moves my head up and down on his cock, but he’s not forcing me. I can’t be forced because there’s nothing I won’t do for him. Soon I’ve got him in the back of my mouth but I gag. Daddy pulls me off of him immediately. I take a deep breath.  
“It’s all right, princess,” he says “you’ve done a good…fuck…”

I don’t let him finish. I’m not going to stop. I won’t stop until I feel my daddy deep in my throat. I force myself down onto it, wondering how I’ll ever fit it inside my tight little virgin pussy, but knowing that I will. I lift my skirt up and rub myself. I can’t help it. There’s so much going on. Daddy *growls* and suddenly he’s holding me onto his cock, I can’t move, and my mouth explodes with the taste of his salty cum. 

I swallow as much as I can but there’s just so much. I choke but I don’t stop. I feel it spilling out the side of my mouth. I let him out of my mouth and look up at him, desperate to know if I did a good job. His smile tells me everything I need to know.

“Lick it clean, princess.” And I smile as I do exactly that.

Perfect plan, perfect execution. 

The only problem is that I’m a fucking wet mess for the rest of the day.

* * *

I wake up late that night, and I feel daddy’s eyes wandering all over me. I know he’s at the foot of the bed but I keep my eyes closed. I feel him pulling the sheet down my body slowly and I can’t help but smile. 

I prepared for this, too. Daddy reads what I wrote, but he’s quiet this time. I’m sleeping without a shirt, and my panties are tiny. Written above them is: Daddy’s Little Cum Hole.

I want those words to be true, so badly. I open my eyes and look up him, pleadingly. I part my legs.

“I need it, daddy. You’ve worked your little girl up so much. Please, daddy.”

Daddy sits beside me on the bed.

“Use your words. Tell me exactly what you need, and maybe, I’ll give it to you.”

My mind goes blank. I can’t think. I have so many ideas and wants and needs. I want him to lick me. I want to take his cock in my mouth again. I want him on top of me. But I can’t have that yet.

“Touch me, please,” I say. My mouth is dry, my heart pounding. He laughs and for a moment I think that he’s laughing at me. That he thinks that I’m just a disgusting little girl and he’s going to leave me here. But he doesn’t.

“Touch you where, princess?”

He calls me by that name again and I bite my lip as I feel his hand on my calf. 

“O-on my pussy, daddy. Please!”

I’m only able to say the word because I’m so goddamned horny. Slowly, painfully slowly, daddy moves his hand up my leg to my knee, then up to my thigh again. He gives it a little squeeze before he moves his hand to the inside. I gasp. He’s so close to my panties but so far. He lets his finger wander up but it doesn’t quite reach me. I whimper and he laughs again. This time it’s the indulgent laugh of a father who can’t deny his daughter anything, thank god.

Daddy’s finger strokes my lips through my panties and something happens. My pussy clenches as if he’s inside me instead. I’ve never been more sensitive. He rubs up and down my slit and he has to feel how wet I am. Then he slides the crotch of my panties aside and I feel the cool air.

I’m open and vulnerable to my daddy and I can’t help but close my eyes and bite my lip. He brushes his finger over my clit lightly and I shudder and moan. He chuckles darkly and I start breathing hard. Then I feel his thick finger sliding in, stretching me out, and I clench and gasp and cry out. Daddy knows I can take it, so he plunges his finger in and out, again and again, while his thumb toys with my clit. I lose track of time. It could have been minutes or seconds. All I know is my body is thrashing around in the strongest orgasm that I’ve ever experienced, and I’ve pulled my pillow over my mouth so I don’t wake up the house. I bite down on it and scream as my entire body tenses up one more time before I collapse in a wet little heap.

By the time I open my eyes, daddy is gone. 

I want more.

* * *

The next day is a blur. School comes and goes. I barely pay attention. If this keeps up I’m not going to get good grades this semester. I don’t want to let daddy down though. Maybe I should tell him that I need to be properly fucked for my academic future. [giggles]

It happens so quickly. Daddy picks me up from school and we talk about nothing, but I hold his hand. We know its our secret. When we get home we’re the only ones there. I hadn’t considered this.

Its Friday. Ben is out of town with his girlfriend. Tommy is staying over at his friends house. And, based on the note on the fridge, mom has decided, at the last minute, to go out with her friends tonight. Normally this kind thing would bother daddy, but tonight he just looks at me. He doesn’t give me a chance to think or even get something to eat. He just leads me upstairs. I drop my bag on the way. 

I stop in the hallway. He’s leading us towards my room, but I’m not having that. Not tonight. I don’t know where I get the courage to say what I do next.

“Fuck me in your marriage bed.”

Daddy looks at me and breathes hard. I let go of his hand and I walk into the room he shares with mom. I strip off my shirt and skirt and leave them on the floor. I spin and look him in the eye as I take my bra off. He looks so commanding and masculine in his suit. I wiggle out of my panties before getting on the bed on my hands and knees. I present myself to my daddy, letting my head drop low and swaying my ass back and forth so he can see how wet I am in the afternoon light.   
“Fuck me where you made me, Daddy,” I say, looking over my shoulder at him. I can see the moment where he loses the last bit of his control.

He unzips and pulls his cock out, too impatient to undress. The fact that he’s still wearing his suit and I’m naked somehow makes me feel even more dirty, like I’m his little side-piece. I guess I am. He strides up to me and rubs the head of his cock up and down my little slit. Again and again until I’m almost wild for it to be inside of me. Then…fuck.  
He’s pushing into me, stretching me wide around his cock head. He’s gentle but he does not relent.

“Daddy!” I shout. I don’t want him to stop, but I feel too much to stay silent. He puts his hand in my hair, gently at first but more firmly as he slowly enters me. I moan and whimper, but he’s ruthless. Finally, he is completely inside of me.

Then he starts. Long slow strokes that make me yearn for his return and then whimper as he fills me up. He says soothing words but I don’t listen. I can’t listen. I can only hear the pounding of my heart as my daddy deflowers me. 

He goes faster and harder. He groans and grunts as he takes me more and more fiercely. All I can do is moan and push back on his lovely cock. Any pain I feel is eclipsed by pleasure. I’m so close, and so is he. 

Neither of us are thinking straight or maybe we’d have used a condom. I’m glad we didn’t.

With a final loud growl, daddy cums inside of me, swelling and filling me. I cry out and cum with him, so happy to be used for his pleasure, overjoyed to be cumming on his cock. I collapse, sobbing on the bed. 

“I’ll always be your little slut, daddy,” I say as he takes me in his lap and kisses me on my forehead.

It’s the best day of my life.


End file.
